


Holiday Cheer

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Archived From FanFiction.Net, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Holiday fluff with Demyx and Zexion, because everyone loves the Christmas season.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 16....please keep that in mind before commenting on them._
> 
> It's December, and do you know that that means? It's officially time for Christmas fics. I'll hopefully be tossing them out like crazy this month, so look forward to that! In the meantime, enjoy my first _ever_ one, and a Zemyx at that.
> 
> Oh and it's totally called the Castle That Never Was. I looked it up and the map for the area told me the name. ...yes I have totally played KH2 about five hundred times now. –obsessed little fangirl-

Zexion didn't like Christmas. It wasn't that the holiday  _itself_  was horrible, oh no, it was actually quite a sweet idea. But what bothered him was that Xemnas  _insisted_  on celebrating it. Seriously, what the hell? They were  _Nobodies_. They didn't even  _feel_. Why should they go about celebrating a holiday that was centered on peace and good tidings for all?

Whatever the reason was, every December the Castle That Never Was was decorated in a slew of green and red, complete with trees, wreaths, and mistletoe brought from Christmas Town itself. Every year the decorations became bigger and more advanced, with many of the members trying to out do the others in their abilities to "trim the halls". Personally, Zexion blamed everyone's affinity of an increased holiday cheer on the younger and newer members, particularly Axel and Demyx.

Axel's first Christmas in the Organization was one Zexion would never forget, unfortunately. Number eight had burned countless trees trying to light them (the red head hadn't realized that that was what strings of lights were for) until Saïx had finally gone into berserk mode and destroyed half of the castle. Then Xemnas started bitching because no one had gotten him what he wanted (how the Superior had expected them to complete Kingdom Hearts in time for Christmas was beyond Zexion's grasp). He'd somehow managed to blame this on Axel, thus beginning his ongoing annoyance with the then-newest member. Zexion had spent the rest of the evening trying to drink his new tea in peace, but that had proved difficult with both Xemnas and Saïx fighting with Axel. Also, by that time, Xigbar and Xaldin had joined in just for the heck of it, and it had been nearly impossible to avoid the shots and thrown spears that night.

Christmases had only gone downhill since.

Demyx had shown up a couple months before the next Christmas. Axel hadn't thought much of the sandy haired musician until early December, when he'd discovered Demyx's love for the holidays. This sparked an enthusiastic decorating season with even more fire than the year before, though this time it had also included water. Of course, there was one more addition that year; the Christmas carols. Before Demyx, none of the members had ever even considered singing. But that year, everyone had sung. For a couple of them (i.e., Saïx and Vexen), it had taken quite a bit of eggnog, but they'd eventually joined in, adding some rousing lyrics of their own. Zexion had gone through all his good tea that year, as he would make a new pot of it every time the carols started up in an effort to ignore them. It hadn't worked well and he'd been quite angry at having no tea left by Christmas Eve.

Imagine his surprise on Christmas morning that year when he found, amongst the useless gifts from his fellow members, a tin of his favorite tea from Demyx. Zexion hadn't expected anything much from the newest member; much less something he'd actually  _enjoy_ , and had quietly thanked the boy (something he had never done for anyone else's presents).

Little did he know that this would cause Demyx to latch onto him.

Demyx had taken the thank you as an invitation to speak to him and try to become "friends". Previously, Zexion had never spoken to the hyperactive sitarist, and Demyx had basically kept his distance. But post-Christmas, Demyx seemed to have made it his goal to befriend him with whatever means necessary.

Throughout the year, Zexion would occasionally find his tea supplies replenished, just when he was running low. He never questioned who did it, as it was obviously Demyx. And every year he received an assortment of teas from number nine. They were always the nice kind and he always enjoyed them, but Zexion had refrained from thanking him after the first year.

Now it was three Christmases later, and they were presently a group of thirteen. Despite Roxas's original lack of  _any_  sort of emotion, Axel had roped the blond into decorating for the holiday. The rest of the members, as he had said previously, were trying to best the others in decorating finesse, while Zexion calmly sipped his tea in the castle library.

This year, though, he was having a problem with gifts. Xemnas had always enforced a strict rule with presents; you receive as many as you give. This was in hopes that everyone would buy a present for all the members. Zexion had done so in the past, mainly to keep the Superior from bugging him about it, but this year he'd run out of ideas.

Oh, most of the members had been easy. Xemnas would be happy with a book on darkness of the heart, Xigbar could  _always_  use more bullets for his guns, Xaldin never had enough knives, Vexen would never be displeased with new test tubes, Lexaeus consistently enjoyed a good book of crossword puzzles, Axel would be thrilled as long as it was flammable, Luxord loved new decks of cards, Marluxia invariably wanted either flowers or hair care products, Larxene didn't care as long as it could cause bodily harm, and Roxas could use a general "Welcome to the Organization" present.

No, it was Demyx that Zexion was having a problem with. He could probably just get him some blank sheet music and he'd be thrilled, but Zexion had felt a tiny nagging of guilt at the back of his mind for the past week. Demyx had always managed to get him a different selection of tea each year, and Zexion had now given him the same thing for the past few years. He didn't feel bad giving the other members the same things over and over (as they did the same to him), but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to give Demyx sheet music once again.

Unfortunately, he had absolutely no idea what to get Demyx instead. It was now Christmas Eve and Zexion had gone through two pots of tea already. It was supposed to be his stress reliever, but it wasn't helping tonight.

Zexion groaned. He should have just bought the damned sheet music and been done with it. Or even new strings for his sitar. But no, he'd made it  _difficult_  for himself. Zexion was too busy moping at his misfortune to notice that he was no longer alone in the library.

"Hiya Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, right at ear level with Zexion.

"Don't call me that," he answered automatically.

"Why are you sitting in here all by yourself?" Demyx asked, completely ignoring Zexion's annoyance at the nickname. "The rest of us are drinking eggnog and singing carols by the trees!"

"I don't sing, and I'm perfectly happy with my tea," Zexion replied, hoping that the younger Nobody would take the hint and leave.

Instead, Demyx sat down across the table and snatched up the list of presents that Zexion had been working on. "What's this?"

Zexion reached across the table to grab for the paper, but Demyx refused to let it go. "It's the list of presents that I got everyone. Now give it back," he said, sighing when Demyx continued to scan the list.

"You didn't get me anything," Demyx said finally.

"I haven't thought of something to get you yet."

"But Zexy, it's Christmas Eve! You'll never come up with something in time," Demyx replied. "Why didn't you just get me sheet music like you've done every other year?"

Zexion didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't know the answer himself. Instead he went back to calmly drinking his tea and reading a book. He could see Demyx frowning out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it.

A good five or ten minutes passed before Demyx said anything. Zexion had thought that he would eventually get bored and leave, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Will you at least come down and socialize?"

"I don't socialize," Zexion replied.

"It can be your present for me!" Demyx exclaimed. "There's nothing that I really want and you haven't gotten me anything yet so just come down and have  _fun_  for once! And don't say that sitting up here drinking tea all by yourself is fun because I don't think it is at all!"

Zexion sighed. He tended to do that a lot when spending time with Demyx. "Fine, but only for a little," he conceded. He had the feeling that he'd regret it, but it would probably get Demyx to get off of his case for awhile.

Demyx squealed in excitement and grabbed Zexion's hand, tugging him up from his comfortable chair and pulling him into the white, green, and red hallway. Demyx was practically running in glee and Zexion could barely keep up.

"Slow down," he ordered.

"Oops, sorry! I'm just so excited that you're actually joining in this year! You never have before and now you are and just yay! Thanks Zexy!" Demyx rambled happily. Zexion had long since given up trying to correct him for the nickname usage. It was hopeless.

When they arrived at the main celebration room, Zexion happened to glance at the top of the doorway. It was a habit he'd picked up after being the victim of countless pranks. He barely had time to register the sprig of mistletoe before the blissfully unaware Demyx walked through the entrance, still holding onto Zexion's hand, which pulled him along as well.

"And where do you think you're going?" Axel asked as Demyx tried to walk out from under the mistletoe, which he had still yet to notice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Demyx questioned in confusion.

"Demyx, look up," Zexion said, finally managing to retrieve his hand from Demyx's grip.

Demyx did so and immediately flushed bright red. "Um, I'm just going to, uh, go," he stuttered. Axel and Roxas began laughing and were soon joined by the majority of the other members. Everyone was drunk off of eggnog and found everything incredibly amusing.

"No, you can't! You have to follow  _tradition_ ," Marluxia announced, grinning like a moron at the prospect.

"This is ridiculous and childish," Zexion snapped. "I'm not participating in your absurd games."

"No, you  _have_  to do it!" Xemnas said, giggling. "It's an order from your sup- super- suuup- better."

Zexion stared at Xemnas for a moment. The normally calm and collected Nobody was making a fool of himself and couldn't even pronounce simple words! "Who spiked the eggnog this year? I doubt it's ever been this strong before."

"Why, you want some?" Axel asked. "Roxy did it this year. He's a good student."

That was just what they needed; another Axel. Zexion glared at his fellow Organization members. They stared back at him expectantly. Surprisingly, Demyx had barely said anything. Zexion turned to look at him questionably to find that he was still blushing.

"Just do it already and get it over with!" Larxene yelled.

That was the final straw. Zexion was having the most frustrating day  _ever_  and it just kept getting worse as the minutes went by. Why couldn't he just be left alone in the library to read in peace? He didn't want to be forced into some foolish tradition just because he happened to be standing under a branch of a plant. But there were eleven incredibly powerful Nobodies staring at him in expectation, and they were unpredictable when drunk. He didn't really have much of choice.

Zexion pulled on the chains Demyx's coat to bring him down to his height, intending on giving him a short, chaste kiss. He could feel the surprise emanating from the taller Nobody's body; Demyx obviously hadn't expected Zexion to actually go  _along_  with this.

Simply put, his body betrayed him. Zexion had held the kiss longer than need be, telling himself that it was to satisfy everyone watching them. Then he convinced himself that Demyx needed to relax. When he realized that his hands had moved to curl in the blond's hair and tug him closer, Zexion gave up on justifying his reasons. His body obviously wasn't listening to him anyway.

Then everyone started clapping. Someone, sounding suspiciously like Xigbar, let out a catcall. Zexion took this as the cue to pull back from Demyx, who was still blushing brightly but now also looked slightly dazed. Zexion shook his head slightly at the silly smiling gracing the younger Nobody's face.

"Alright, show's over," Axel said in disappointment.

"Who's up for a drinking contest?" Luxord asked.

There were several cheers as most of the Organization trampled over to the bar area. Zexion's eyes widened slightly as he watched Saïx slap Xemnas's ass on the way and the older Nobody giggled in response. Drinking was  _never_  a good thing in this group.

This left Zexion and Demyx standing awkwardly in the entrance. Zexion could feel himself blushing slightly, which was making him incredibly annoyed. He did  _not_  blush. At least he wasn't bright red like Demyx.

"Um...sorry about that," Demyx said sheepishly, obviously still very, very embarrassed. "That wasn't there when I left."

"Don't worry about it," Zexion replied. "We can just destroy them all later."

Demyx smiled and his face began to return to its normal color. The two continued to stand in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Demyx kicked at the floor. Zexion picked at his gloves.

"You know," Demyx said suddenly, beginning to blush again. "We're still under the mistletoe..."

"That we are." Zexion glanced at his companion. "Are you going to do something about that or are we going to stand here all night?"

Zexion couldn't understand the whirlwind of  _emotions_  that he felt at the moment. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, in this life or his past one as Ienzo. So, it was up to Demyx now. The blond could either kiss him again or leave. Zexion wasn't making the first move this time; he was surprisingly unable to read Demyx's  _feelings_  on this.

"Oh! Um," Demyx replied, seemingly trying to gather his courage. Zexion felt himself almost smile at the slightly determined look that crossed the younger Nobody's face.

Demyx leaned down slightly to give Zexion a short kiss. When he pulled back, Demyx had turned bright red again and Zexion had the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Um, was that what you meant?" Demyx asked.

Zexion  _did_  smile at this. "Yes, Demyx, that's exactly what I meant," he replied, tugging Demyx into the room. "I thought that you wanted to come to this to socialize and yet we're still standing at the entrance."

Demyx brightened and grabbed a cup of eggnog from the table. "I  _do_! Have something to drink," he said, handing the cup to Zexion, who looked at it warily. They both  _knew_  that the eggnog was spiked, but Demyx didn't seem to mind.

"It won't bite and I'm sure you'll like it just as much as your tea," Demyx told him.

"I guess it won't hurt to try it," Zexion said, taking the cup from Demyx's hands. Just a little would be fine and would appease his fellow Nobody.

Hours later found Zexion and Demyx curled up on a couch by the fire. Most of the other members had either passed out in the room or gone back to their own bedrooms. Zexion had the sinking sensation that most of them weren't going back  _alone_ , but they could deal with that themselves in the morning. Right now, Zexion was just contented to lay there.

Zexion prodded at Demyx, who was snoring lightly in his ear. "Do you want to stay here all night or what?"

Demyx blinked awake, slightly groggy. "Oh, I don't care," he said.

"Mm, okay," Zexion replied, turning around give Demyx a light kiss. He smiled at Demyx's happiness and slight blush. "Merry Christmas," Zexion said. "I hope you've enjoyed your present."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on the first of the month and I don't finish it until the sixth. Why? It just kept growing. I meant for it to be a short, cute little thing, and it ends up being seven pages long. Oh well. I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Unbeta-d because this has been sitting on my laptop for almost a week and it needs posted before the month ends. I put things off too much.
> 
> Leave a little holiday spirit by reviewing! That's all I really want for Christmas.


End file.
